kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
The Immortals
Immortality Is basically being unable to die. Now there are different ways to die, so it would make sense for there to be different immortalities, no? Why True Immortality is rare: True Immortality means you can't be killed in any way shape or form and you can live forever without any mental harm. True Immortality is unreachable by mortals, as they do not have the physical nor mental health to be a True Immortal. Well are there exceptions? Of course there are! A mortal can attain immortality and be blessed by the Gods, most certainly. However, as the Gods don't like sharing very often, you usually have to rely on your own resources. If you can become immortal in every way shape or form, you still have to worry about your mental state. As a solution, many mortals that have attained immortality wipe their memories every once in a while. Whether this is necessary or just plain fun to them, nothing is sure. The Types of Immortality Age Any person can boast an old age. If you have this certain aspect of Immortality, you can boast about it all you like! However, your body will age and you can die from pretty much everything like normal. You will not die of old age. Mental Your mind is so developed that you can handle centuries, if not millenia of experience. This isn't exactly immortality as much as an ability, but it's definitely needed to become a True Immortal Youth Your body will stay the same age for millenia and your skin will never decay. However, you will die at your race's natural age and you can still die from just about anything. Disease You will not be susceptible to any disease. This counts more towards invulnerability, but you need invulnerability to become Immortal. Suspended animation This is more of a state of being than immortality. Mages can operate this, but it's extremely dangerous. Suspended Animation is essentially freezing yourself for an indefinite amount of time. This means you can be in this state for about a hundred years and come back without looking a day older. *The reason for this being so dangerous is: *A: Lack of trust. *B: The wrong spell. *C: You can still die whilst in SA. *D: When you wake up, everyone you know will most likely be dead. Physical Physical Immortality is known as Invulnerability. You cannot be killed by any strike or blow whatsoever. Nothing can pierce your skin. BUT you can still get sick and age normally. Persona This perhaps is the most immoral of all the "Immortalities". This technique allows the person who is(n't) dead to possess another person's body through a means known as Posession. Usually the person has their soul bound to a person, then lives a normal life. However, this posession means the victim's soul will be torn to shreds, and will never be healed again. It is up to the Immortal to decide whether the soul is torn apart or is kept. However, if the person dies, the Persona can then rebind itself to anything. Mages usually sell charms with enchantments against this, and have wards against this kind of thing. The persona (as mentioned above) can also bind themself to an object. If this is done, then they can posess a person, but still have their soul bound to the item. Many Persona-Immortals bind themselves to Diamonds, and the only way they can be destroyed is to be thrown into a pit of lava, or be destroyed by another sort of technique. True Immortality True Immortality is what every person wants. You can never die. Ever. Your existence is pretty much guaranteed for the rest of Time itself. Sometimes there are great weapons that are created to battle True Immortals, but unless the weapon is graced with a God's Blood, then it will never pierce a True Immortal's skin. This is against the rules and should be removed Category:Groups/Guilds Category:Theories/Explainations